


Matt and Foggy and a Lot of Noise (Except Not Really)

by sproutingsons



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this bc i'm a self indulgent piece of shit yikes, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Sensory Overload, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutingsons/pseuds/sproutingsons
Summary: Matt can't stop hearing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this work is incredibly short and angsty and self indulgent, but i want more Matt w/ sensory processing disorders bc they !!! suck and I had a real bad day today and I wanted to not feel alone yikes anyway

Matt Murdock sat on the wooden floor of his dorm room, breathing hard and fast and he couldn’t stop hearing.

He could hear the campus police chastising a frat boy 3 blocks down, the girls 3 floors up and 2 rooms to the right laughing over something, a couple making out in the broom closet, the rustle of someone climbing into bed, the way the floor was vibrating because of the heater and he heard it and it was so loud. 

Matt curled into himself, sobbing at the crinkle of the fabric his shirt made and the scratching sound of him trying to take it off. His jeans had to go, his socks, his glasses, he just had to go and he couldn’t stop fucking hearing. Matt lay on the ground, curled into a ball, sobbing in his underwear and he felt so pathetic and that just made him cry harder. 

He tried to stop, he tried to relax but he just lay, paralyzed. It took all he had not to just scream when he heard the door open, not even registering the fact that an open door means a person, which means someone is witnessing the human disaster that is Matthew Murdock during a sensory overload. 

“Honey, I’m- shit.” Foggy walked, stumbled, in “Fuck Matt- what the fuck? are you o- fuck shit don’t cry Matty fuck.” He kneeled in front of Matt, and Matt could almost just feel his helplessness and confusion, and that just made Matt feel worse, not to mention that Foggy being there means more smells and sounds and touches and he can’t handle anything more. 

Foggy reached out for Matt and he couldn’t react, it was too much, he could barely focus on his own breathing, not when Foggy is here with his concern and heartbeat and scent and all of his being and he curled into him and let himself shake.

Foggy sounded like he was about to cry too, he didn’t understand, he couldn’t. He started to rub Matt’s arms comfortingly before backing off when Matt yelled at the touch 

“You gotta tell me what’s going on bud, I can’t help you going in blind. Shit, that was a bad joke I’m sorry.” Foggy said, pleading with him, but Matt couldn’t speak, he couldn’t form a thought much less a sentence. Everything was quiet- well, quiet to Foggy, Matt could still hear everything and was still shaking- for a long time, and then Foggy started to sing

It was low and soft, no words to focus on, just a lilting tune that gave Matt something to focus on, an anchor. He kept singing, and after a while Matt stopped shaking, his breathing steadied. The once overwhelming noise was just background chatter once more and he was still in Foggy’s arms. He stayed there for a really long time.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Foggy is singing is called "Reel a' Bouche". It's a French Canadian lilting piece and it rlly calms me down. I like to imagine a 14 year old Foggy hunting w his dad/uncle whatever and learning this and I !!!!!!!!!!


End file.
